


Money can't buy you love

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Jack is wealthy and sick of his dates wanting him to be their sugar daddy then he meets Ianto who does not seem to care about money and is genuinely engaging. Jack does not know if this is real or a set up. Also... how does Ianto know the same people when clearly so much...er... less wealthy in his manner? Jack has been burned and is leery. Another angsty romance for you
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 51
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto hadn't wanted to do this, the TV now sitting silent in the corner of his apartment's living room as the cable box recorded his show instead of him snuggled on the sofa with takeaway watching it but he had promised Owen that he would give this a go.

He looked around the table at the others present and withheld the urge to sigh. God. A séance. What a stupid idea.

"Sorry about that" Toshiko said as she entered the room after answering the front door, followed by a tall handsome man who slid into the empty seat beside Ianto with a polite smile. "Jack was late as per."

"Hey! Not my fault!" Jack said as she snuggled in "the roads are almost impassable with that storm out there. What a shitty night to do this."

"Yeah, best sort" Owen said eagerly, wiggling as the clairvoyant rolled her eyes and settled once more, the lighting only candles to help add to the eerie feeling of being in this house with the storm whipping around outside like an animal trying to get in.

Definitely would have been better having a night in, Ianto thought to himself as he glowered at his friends then nodded to show he was ready for this crap when asked.

"So how do we do this? We go around the table and introduce ourselves?" Owen asked.

"It's a séance, Owen" Ianto said softly "Not fucking AA."

Jack snorted softly, his face splitting into a wide grin. He glanced at Ianto and sniggered, then made out he was serious now as Owen grumbled about Ianto's lack of belief.

"OK, let's join hands please" she asked and they all did so, Ianto finding Jack's hand warm and gentle. He risked a glance and found him doing the same thing. Cue that incredibly embarrassing blush. What amazing eyes, full of cheeky mirth.

It was all a bust of course. Owen on the edge of his seat with wide eyes as the woman pretended to talk in different voices and do a little mini stroke thing that had Owen finally frowning as his Doctor's brain told him that was stupid now. Ianto ws not amused to hear his father coming through to say he was proud of him. Clearly this woman knew enough to guess his father was dead, but not clever enough to know his name and Google him enough to know there was not a loving relationship there.

Owen paid the woman and said thanks but after he had let her out and run with her to the car holding the umbrella over her, he stomped back in and stood dripping on the front foyer looking at them all standing there with fake fear gabbing at one another as if he was an apparition "OK. Don't say a fucking word!"

Jack giggled and accepted a glass of wine from Toshiko "well … it was entertaining I guess."

"That was one word for it, how much did she charge you for that charade?" Ianto asked sitting on the sofa with his legs folded and Jack could see the delectable way his trousers hugged his arse. Hmmmm. This was different, Owen didn't hang out with many who actually wear suits like this.

As if hearing him, Ianto turned his head to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

Jack grinned and openly leered, no way he we going to hide interest and to his surprise Ianto rose from the sofa and brushed down his trouser "Thanks but now I…"

"The meal is ready" Toshiko cut him off quickly and he frowned at her, finally seeing that this was all something other than just a silly show. Especially when he saw that he was seated next to Jack once more.

Oh really?

"So… what do you do for a living?" Ianto asked and then settle back as everyone talked about what they did, including Jack whose Heddlu position sounded plush is not a little dangerous. Bodyguard to the rich and famous. Not bad.

Jack noticed that Ianto did not say what his job was, letting everyone else speak and asking some questions. He was good at this, gleaning information. If jack didn't know better he would have said Ianto was a fellow investigator or something.

Jack watched him 'not-eat' too and was amazed at how much he appeared to eat when in fact he ate very little. He was a master at making others happy and when he excused himself to use the bathroom Toshiko turned to Owen "Did you see? He ate some."

"Told you, he likes your cooking love" Owen nodded, and then turned to another guest. Jack sat back and pondered things, the fact he had been placed next to this man twice made it pretty obvious that they had orchestrated this evening to get him to see this lovely piece of ….oh.

Ianto exited the bathroom and Jack could see that he had washed his face and slicked his hair back. Jack also saw Owen sitting up straighter as he looked at him chose a seat further away from everyone, then to Jack's surprise Owen showed annoyance before settling back to hide it.

It was another half hour of small talk and Ianto rose to leave "I have work in the morning."

"So you do work then!" Emily asked sitting in the lap of her fella… Damien?

"Yes, and I have an early shift tomorrow" Ianto smiled at her then took his leave. Jack followed him out to the door along with Owen and Tosh, watching Tosh get a kiss to her cheek. Then Ianto tripped lightly down the steps and over to a beat up old Honda Civic. They waved as he drove off and Jack found himself following the car with his eyes, intrigued as to how Owen know someone who was clearly not in the same financial bracket.

"What does he do for a job?" he asked Toshiko as they headed back inside.

"He is a qualified Tailor but likes to work at a local bookstore that doubles as a library as well in the back" she answered and he could have smacked himself for the obviousness of it.

Of course.

A nerd.


	2. hello again

Jack was not sure when he would see him again and was more than surprised to find it was sooner rather than later. Standing there with Alice hanging off his arm whinging about a book she wanted as the handsome man walked towards them with matching surprise on his face "Jack! Right?"

"Ah, yeah. Hey. It's my visitation week with my daughter and she wants a book they are reading at school" Jack says, surprised at himself for emphasising the 'visitation' bit to make it clear that he is not married anymore.

"Wow, which book sweetie?" Ianto asked and the child started to spout about some weird story Jack could not understand and Ianto nodded, then he walked away calling over his shoulder "this way."

They followed him to a display and the little girl cried with delight, snatching one up to hug to herself as Ianto crouched and told her "It has a second one. Do you know what a second one is called?"

"A sequel?"

"My goodness, you are dead right!" Ianto clapped his hands as she shone "Just for that your daddy can get a discount on the second one AND you get a special bookmark and pen to match!"

"Clever" Jack said as they headed to the register "Good way to suck more money from me while making it look like you are the one giving shit away."

"Well… I did take special classes in handling 'shit' Sir" Ianto quipped, winking before slipping behind the counter to ring up the sale and it was not until later when he was getting Alice in the car and the docket fluttered out that Jack saw that Ianto had given her the second one for free.

A hand written cell phone number on the bottom of the receipt.

Oh?

.

.

Jack picked up the phone, then placed it back down.

He was seated at a huge desk covered in papers, files and assorted tat he was clearly playing with at times. He had his own office, showing that he was a step above the rest of the team out in the main room where notice boards covered with mug shots were the best they had to look at.

"Captain?"

Jack looked up from the docket still in his hand "Toshiko?"

She walked in and sat on the edge of the desk, adjusting her shoulder holster as she asked "That manager from the night club get back to us about the footage for that stabbing?"

"No. He's playing phone tag" Jack said as he pushed his chair off from the desk and rose, pulling down his shirt and tucking it in as he looked over the 'cage' and grimaced "fucktard, three o'clock."

Toshiko rose and turned to watch the lieutenant strutting toward them, her boobs almost out of uniform as she held a file in her hand and looked so damned pleased with herself Toshiko wished someone would trip the bitch.

"I just got the autopsy report on our Jane Doe" Gwen Cooper said as she entered the office without knocking "a stiletto was used."

"Really? He can narrow down the breed of knife that much already?" Jack asked with surprise.

"No. A stiletto. As in a heel? You know? A shoe?" Gwen threw the file on the desk "so it is clearly another woman."

"Not necessarily" Jack said as he picked up the file "I own a few pairs my own damned self. Could have been a cross-dresser in this club you know. Don't be sexist!"

"Here we go" Toshiko snorted "comes to a few fancy dress parties as a Sheila and suddenly he's an extra in the Birdcage or something."

"Hey! I CAN sing ya know!" Jack shot back as he closed the file and smiled at Gwen "come on. Let's go see if the crime scene guys are still there or if the prick has thrown the tape down and cleared it all away."

"If he has we can charge him right? After all … he is supposed to remain closed and out of the way until we are ready to release the scene" Gwen asked as she fell into step with him, used to him walking fast and long since able to keep up.

"Toshiko is still sore at you" Jack said instead.

"I told her I couldn't make it to the stupid séance thing. Rhys was in town and hanky-panky takes precedence over spooky-doo bullshit any day" Gwen replied with a huff.

"Still… she did ask and it's the first thing she's asked you to since last Christmas when you threw up in their closet." Jack pointed out as they reached the SUV and Jack took a moment to enjoy the wording TORCHWOOD along the panel that showed his elite team of investigators were higher up the food chain than your average homicide team.

"It's not my fault the bloody punch was spiked!" Gwen complained bitterly as she struggled with the seat belt.

"And so were the eight shots of tequila? The four glasses of champagne and the two cans of Brains?"

"Ha fucking ha" she poked out her tongue and Jack laughed as they drove off and he knew they would pass that library on their way.

Ianto had been on his mind still.


	3. back door?

Ianto was mildly pleased to see Jack again and he said so "twice in as many days. I am honoured."

"Well… I was going to ring but I would miss out on seeing you then" Jack said as he leaned on the counter "I was wondering if you are free this evening? Maybe for a meal and some polite conversation?"

"Oh my! You would do polite? For me?" Ianto asked and Jack felt that bubble of laughter building as Ianto's eyebrow did that thing it does that is so sexy.

"Well… I can't promise but I can try" Jack winked and Ianto nodded.

"OK, will meet you there? Or… I finish her at seven, you could pick me up out back?" Ianto thumbed over his shoulder.

"Oooo, I am all about the back door" Jack leered, and then felt horror in the lewd remark as a mother stood nearby with her young child holding her hand. The look on her face told him that she had heard.

"Yes, the red door out back" Ianto said loudly to save him "I always exit that way."

"Oh. Right. Well… see you at seven" Jack tapped the counter and swung to leave, giving the mother that megawatt smile guaranteed to help her forget that little bit of naughty she had overheard. As he had hoped, her blush let him away with it.

Ianto shook his head as he watched Jack stride from the store. _I swear to god, he could get away with murder._

.

.

.

Three minutes past seven and Ianto was in the passenger seat, primly holding his hands in his lap as he looked at the scenery.

"Have you always lived in Cardiff?" Jack asked.

"I have lived a great many places. London, Paris… Scotland for a year on a student exchange thing… I have seen all I want to see of the world in general. I like it here. I like the rain" Ianto said wistfully, the rain in softly falling enough for the wipers.

"Sounds like you might not have been on a plane?" Jack queried.

"That's right. I hate the thought of flying. Something that big and heavy has no right to be in the air" Ianto nodded "No … it's almost a phobia."

"Spiders for me" Jack nodded as he turned the wheel and Ianto made a small noise as he saw where they were headed. Jack ginned as he said "The Crow's Nest. Normally takes months to get a reservation but they owe me one for something I did for them. Do you like fine dining Mister Jones?"

"Well… I am sure I shall give it a good try" Ianto replied as he slid from his seat and Jack raced around to walk with him, flicking the keys at the boy waiting in uniform. He winked at him and they headed in.

The table was near the back, secluded and romantic with candles, a nice floral display and as Ianto sat Jack noted the smell of him, taking the chance for a quick inhale as he pushed his chair in. Nice.

"Shall I order?" Jack asked, "I take it you are after something light. You don't seem a big meal kinda guy. Lobster?"

Ianto stared at him then said softly "Is there a grilled chicken choice?"

Jack sat back with surprise. Lobster was the most expensive thing in the menu and his dates always agreed to try it. The chicken was way down the price list. The waiter came around and Jack ordered for them and let Ianto taste the wine first, the nod of approval slight as Ianto placed the glass back down and regarded Jack across the table. This was not going as he had hoped. He really thought Ianto would be impressed.

The meal arrived and Jack considered the colourful vegetables covering the grilled chicken in an attempt to liven it up. He then watched Ianto calmly move the vegetables to the side of his plate and take a bite of a single piece of grilled pepper with a small sliver of chicken. He hummed.

Jack settled to eat his steak with gusto, the conversation light as they both discussed their favorite foods, colours, family. Jack learnt about a big sister called Rhiannon who Ianto was close to in a five child family, Jack and admitted to a brother called Gray. Ianto motioned for the waiter and Jack looked up with surprise expecting something to be complained about. This was normal on one of these dates too.

"Could you let the chef know the chicken was done to perfection and it is the nicest meal I have had in a long time" Ianto said softly and the waiter nodded happily, going off to do just that as Ianto shifted in the chair and looked over at Jack. "So. Are you a dessert man?"

"Yes. I definitely am. Custard and lashings of whipped cream. Maybe a steamed pudding?" Jack rubbed his hands as Ianto smiled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling to show he was genuinely amused.

"Well… if they have their mocha gateau tonight I am done for" Ianto sighed "My guilty pleasure. Chocolate and coffee."

"I didn't even know they made that" Jack said with surprise.

"Oh sometimes" Ianto shot back, then the waiter returned and said they DID have that in the menu tonight. Funny thing is, Jack didn't remember seeing it there. Maybe it's a specialty thing?

The evening wound down and Jack drove Ianto to a nice part of town with a large apartment block. As they parked Ianto turned or face him "You know… I was not adverse to paying."

"I invited you!" Jack said firmly "We are not arguing about this again. My treat. You were mine. OK? Nice meal, nice company…dessert"

Ianto laughed as he reached between the seats for the box of takeaway gateau that Jack had insisted they box up for him and as Jack went to say goodbye Ianto kissed him.

Soft.

Warm.

Chocolaty and oh so smooth.

Then he was gone.

Wow.


	4. anoter date?

"So... are you gonna see him again?" Toshiko asked as she moved files about on her desk so Jack could perch on the edge as he liked to do.

"You know, it was not like a normal date. Not one of my usual things. He was quiet, reserved and sweet. He tired to pay for the meal ya know. We had a little argument there in the restaurant about whose card to hand over." Jack said with glee "In the end we did Rock Paper Scissors and I won."

"You're kidding. Middle of the restaurant? A high end one and you two play a game to see who pays?" she asked then giggled "that is so you! What did he think?"

"He was up for it" Jack said, as he went to rise and then said as he was heading to his office "And he kisses really good too!"

Toshiko smiled as she watched him skip into his office, more excited than she had seen him in a long time.

Hopefully this was finally one that might stick.

.

.

.

"A bloke."

"Yes" Ianto said for the third time as Rhiannon eyeballed him, lifting another soapy dish form the sink.

"You went on a date. A DATE date with a bloke."

"Would it help if I wrote it down for you to read in your head? Yes. I accepted the invitation and took the time to enjoy the company of a man." Ianto said in a way that warned her of his impending anger "so? I've dated men before."

"Boys. When you were… dabbling." She said, screwing her nose up "I thought Lisa was the one."

"As you know full well, I was not her ONE as you put it. I was her 'there for now' depending on the schedule. I don't share. Never have, never will. Anyway… sex with her was… vanilla" Ianto shrugged.

She stared at him for a full thirty seconds before he looked up from his dish drying and caught up to her face.

"Come on, don't be racist. The colour of her skin has nothing to do with the woman. She was beautiful but… boring. She only wanted to climb the social ladder, show off her latest bling and I was her sugar daddy who wouldn't accept her need to put out." Ianto huffed, sitting at the nearby table.

"Well … would be nice if he is someone who is not all about the bling" she said as she pulled out her chair and settled next to him "Right. Let's go over those papers that need signing then eh?"

"Yes" Ianto pulled out a large folder and placed it in front of her "A few today. I am shuffling again."

"That's you. Shuffling, shuffling." She sighed.

.

.

.

.

Jack rang.

"Hey" he said as soon as Ianto answered "I wanted to say that I really enjoyed the other night with you."

"As did I" Ianto replied happily.

"Well … I have an award evening thing to go to next weekend. One of my colleagues is getting an award for services so … wanna go as my plus one?" Jack asked.

"Oh my. I … yes. Yes, I would love to" Ianto said eagerly.

"Right, pick you up around ah… five? Five on Saturday?"

"Great" Ianto said as he wondered what to wear "Ah.. Form the apartment block?"

"Yeah" Jack said, wondering if Ianto worked that day so he added "I can pick you up from work if…"

"No. I want to shower and change. No. There is great. See you them. Five."

.

.

.

.

Ianto had got to the apartment at four, showered, shaved and changed into a delicious three piece suit that he knew hugged his arse in the best possible way. The cloth was a smoky grey with shots of fine thread in the palest of blue shot here and there. It seemed to shimmer and Ianto knew it would match Jack's dress blues perfectly. The silk lining of the jacket and waistcoat back a deep midnight.

At five to five he was outside the building, ready to go.

Five.

Five past five.

Then past five and Ianto was nervously pacing now, wondering if something had happened to him.

Fifteen minutes past. Damn it. Quarter of an hour? Ianto knew he had a problem with time but seriously, even a normal person might be agitated about now. Ianto was pulling his phone from his pocket to text Jack when the car he recognized came into view.

"Hey, sorry I am late. My car was blocked in by my jag and my brother had taken off with the keys in his pocket!" Jack called over the seat as he leaned over and pushed the door "Come on, we are late."

Ianto felt a spike of annoyance. Yes we are late. You made us late. Seriously? This Bentley was stuck behind a jag? Why not take the fucking Rolls Royce. Ianto tried not to let his face show his annoyance at both the tone and the manner in which jack made it sound like Ianto was the one holding them up now.

Ianto could help but wonder if Jack even knew this was strike one.

Money does not matter here.

Honesty does!


	5. ANOTHER date

The evening was going well. Jack's people seemed nice enough, the one with the big tits and gappy teeth was a little full on as she alternated between falling over Jack and over her own man who looked at fed up as Ianto with her display. Ianto easily deflected her personal and invasive questions but asking his own and discovering she was engaged to the poor sod, planning a wedding. Finally the poor man dragged her off to the dance floor and Jack leaned back to chuff softly "I think Gwen is at her drink limit Toshi."

"I agree" Toshiko grumbled "And you Ianto? Having a good time?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded as he watched yet another young piece of meat approaching to ask Jack to dance.

"Sorry, I am taken tonight" Jack said with a wave in Ianto's' direction and again Ianto felt that spike of annoyance. Taken tonight? Like… only right now? Come back later? Ianto looked hard at Jack and Toshiko caught it, seeing the flare of anger in Ianto's eyes before he looked away.

Ianto rose to hit the head and Toshiko leaned over to tap Jack con the arm "Stop it! He is getting pissed at you!"

"What?" Jack was confused.

"Stop making it seem like he is just a friend or something. If it is serious, make it serous. Piss or get off the pot. Each time you point to him and say 'at the moment' or 'next time' you are telling him that you are happy to date others at the same time. Ianto does not share!" she snarled "If you want him … you have to give all of you too. Ianto does not like sharing and the more you make it sound like you do, the less likely he is to give you another date!"

She settled back with her arms folded as Jack looked at her with surprise. Really? He hadn't realized it sounded like that. Why didn't Ianto say something himself?

There is a man singing in the toilet" Ianto said as he returned to his seat "Shy bladder or something. Singing so he can't hear other people outside the stall. Poor bugger."

"Deccan. He always does that" Jack nodded as he taped his fingers on the table "Ianto? Care to dance?"

"I don't dance." Ianto said flatly.

"Seriously? With those lovely long legs? Come on, I see you move. You can dance. Come on… I will let you lead" Jack grabbled his hand and yanked him to the dance floor and Ianto simmered as he let Jack lead him around for part of the song, then drew away.

"What is wrong?" Jack asked.

"I am not a piece of bling" Ianto replied with anger "Is this to parade me about? Make sure they all see your young piece of fluff?"

"What?" Jack frowned "Hey. What…"

Ianto was stalking back toward the table and was almost there when he hesitated. John was standing there and he grinned at Ianto in a feral way. And Jack knew. Jack knew John had followed Ianto into the loo and had a little word about him being with his ex-lover. Damn it all.

"John!" Jack decided to head it off "My old flame. What are you up to my darling? You know Ianto… John and I dated for a while, years back. He can't get me out of his mind. He tries to warn off everyone ya know. Even my ex-wife got a warning, right John?"

"I think it only fair to warn that I will fight for you" John said calmly, his face devoid of emotion, "After all … you always come back to me lover."

"Not for a few years now John. Give it up … Ianto is not intimidated by your scare tactics. He knows you are not a threat here" Jack stepped closer to Ianto "I think it best you find another table to piss off."

John laughed as he pranced off and Jack said to Ianto "Sorry about that. It was over five years back the last time. My marriage broke up and I was a wreak, made the mistake of letting him take me home and getting me drunk. The one and only time since we broke up eight years back, now he thinks he can break up my relationship and I might go back to him again. I guess it is my fault, letting him think that."

"Well he doesn't intimidate me" Ianto said as he settled back in his chair "Seriously. He strikes me as a little sad actually."

"Yeah" Jack sighed.

.

.

Thank you for a lovely evening" Ianto said AS he leaned into the car, his smile soft and again came the kiss, longer this time and Jack felt that stirring in his loins as Ianto drew back to look at him. Then he said "And don't worry about John bloody Hart. I have had my own fair share of stalkers ta muchly and believe you me, Lisa is like a bloody barnacle. She still turns up looking for a way back in. She doesn't get it. I don't do second chances."

Jack nodded then was pleased as another kiss was offered, then he watched Ianto head inside and considered about this Lisa. They both had mad exes?

Now he was interested.


	6. grandy

"He told you about her?" Toshiko asked with shock.

"Who?" Owen said as he settled in a chair with some of the Chinese he had arrived with for lunch and Jack took a bite of his Kung-pow chicken before he could answer.

"Lisa" Toshiko said softly "Ianto mentioned her to Jack."

"Really? I guess… maybe he feels safe enough telling a cop" Owen shrugged "After all, a mental stalker is not something you bring up on the first date."

"Tell me about her" Jack asked.

"She and Ianto dated for… shit. Six? Seven years? Her family didn't like Ianto because of the race thing." Owen said and then added "she is black. They really felt Ianto was too … well. White. They only allowed him into their world because he spent money on her." "

She was a money hungry little gold digger" Toshiko answered then covered her mouth.

"Yeah. That" Owen pointed with his fork, rice flying off as he chose another dish to try "She only wanted Ianto for some sort of sugar daddy but Ianto was not up for that. He got agitated with her wanting more. Shoes. Clothes. Then came the demand for a ring. Not just any ring, this ring was handpicked and pictures left out for him to see. Plastered on the door of the fridge, the mirror in the bathroom … a ring that cost a small fortune. He was pissed. It made him count up how much he has spent on her over their relationship as opposed to how much she had put in and he realized that she had not put in a fucking thing. Yeah. He bounced her arse. Of course finding out during her drunken tirade at him that he was one of many lovers, others who were more than willing to spend money on her and lavish her with gifts was his final straw."

"So she cheated, bled him dry and then blamed him for pulling back" Jack snorted "Christ. Story of my life.. my fear of what everyone wants."

"I know. You both know how it feels to have someone love your wallet, not your heart. Ianto is not the wealthiest of his family but he was more comfortable than he is now. She really took him to the cleaners and…well… hurt him" Toshiko whispered as she leaned in "Why I was hopeful."

"He is so… closed off" Jack struggled for the right words "I can't get over the feeling that he is just being polite and waiting to leave."

"Ianto is… complex. Please don't take it personally. He is always ready for some car to smash through a wall or the ceiling to fall in. I guess a lifetime of near-death accidents and atrocious upbringing will do that" she sighed, rising to head to the printer "Anyway… you are still undecided. You think he doesn't know that too?"

Jack didn't have an answer for that.

.

.

.

.

"Hello?"

Ianto felt someone near him but could see no one so he called out a second time, this time getting a faint response "Boy? Where the blazes are you!"

"Grandy?" Ianto recognized the voice instantly, rushing to his mother's father. His beloved Grady who was still heartbroken over the loss of his wife a year before. He rarely left the house now and to come looking for Ianto was a rarity in itself so Ianto did not dally.

"Ah. There you are! The cape isn't working and I am so fed up with it!" he complained, throwing himself into a large comfortable chair Ianto had dotted about for those who came to read and escape the cold.

"OK. This is the 'Sherlock' one?" Ianto asked as he accepted the book of sketches in his grandfather's hand "I liked that one. OK. I see … you can't sort….ah. Simple. You make it detachable with little buttons under the collar. You can then sale it as two different lengths as well, a torso length cape for those who want to wander the moors… not that anyone would these days, and a long full length one for the opera and shit."

The old man stared at his grandson, then snorted softly "As always, you are dead on. Yes. Detachable and …reversible too. Tweed one side, a lovely sold black or gunmetal the other. Yes! Versatile"

"You came all this way to talk about a cape you would have seen the fix for in time yourself?" Ianto asked as he settled in another chair to look at his grandfather in a way he knew made the old man squirm.

"Stop that! You look like your mother when you do that!" he scowled.

"You mean I look like Gran when I do that!" Ianto smiled, shifting his face "Come. What is it?"

"Your sister came by. Lizzie."

Ianto made a face before he could stop himself and the old man laughed softly "Yes. That one. Apparently your siblings are doing some sort of thing for the anniversary of your father's death. It occurred to me that they may not have told you of this."

Ianto sighed "Why would they even bother. They made it quite clear that they believed his rhetoric about me not being his son, made more so when the will was read and I was left that… well. I am sure Rhiannon will tell me this afternoon when she calls in as she does every Thursday for her magazines and a chat."

"Good. As long as you know. I did not want to hear it, reminded the child that my daughter might still be alive if not for that prick. Did not go down well" the old man huffed then sighed "Well … gotta go. People everywhere. Horrible things."

Ianto helped him rise and make his way to the waiting car, his driver relieved to see Ianto emerging.

Ianto went back inside to ponder the weirdness of this visit.

Something special for the bastard that drove their mother to suicide. Really?

Ianto was not sure he even wanted to know.


	7. connections

"Yeah. It's crap and I was not interested, told them so. They want to spend their money on it, go ahead. Count me out!" Rhiannon said forcefully slapping her hand on the counter as she leaned against it talking with Ianto.

"A crypt. They want to build a mini crypt over his grave" Ianto said slowly then shrugged "I would agree. Tell them to go hard."

"You would?"

"It was bad enough that they buried the prick next to Mama like that when everyone knows how she hated him in the end. This way it might cause a little separation." Ianto suggested, making his anger dissipate.

"You know, you are right. If they do that for Da… we could do something nice for Mama too… under the guise of them matching but… separating them all together." She said with surprise.

"Yes. The trick would be getting them to agree to one for mama too. You know I can't get involved." Ianto held his hands up and Rhiannon nodded angrily "No. More is the pity."

"Rhiannon, it is done. For whatever reason Da decided to cut me from the will and say those outlandish things about me not being his son … he made his decisions and I still believe it is based on the fact Grand-T left me that bulk sum and not the rest of you. The fact he singled me out for that bulk sum seemed to make Da more determined I was not his. Stupid when it was HIS father that did that. I now believe it is because Da told him about his will cutting me out and he was worried about me. A nice little nest egg that has seen me well, Lisa did not complexly drain my play account and …well … his indifference in his will did not crush me as much as the fact our siblings chose to believe him."

"I don't get that with Da either. That lump sum was for your study and career within the family business. He had hoped you would become a master tailor. Da got everything else, your gift a mere drop. To act like you had chopped off a limb was so spiteful."

"Mama did like to call him that when they screamed at one another up and down the stairs, her leaning over the banister to spit at him that he was a lousy lover." Ianto rubbed his face "I guess why he defended I was not his."

"Mama was loyal. We all know she was" Rhiannon patted Ianto's hand then pushed off to leave "Even if our siblings did not inherit that."

.

.

.

.

Another boring old party and Ianto was feeling a little like meat as he was lead around and introduced to people he barely recognized. Jack could see him waning and went to get them a drink each as Ianto stood by the large flower arrangement People Watching, his favorite pastime.

"Ifan?"

Ianto turned to find a portly man standing there with his glasses on the edge of his ones staring at him.

"Chief Justice Wayne!" Ianto said with fake enthusiasm "My goodness. You are dragged here too?"

The man laughed as he accepted the warm hand of the young man he had known since he was born, wore one of the Smith & Jones Suits right now "Yes. Nancy is about here somewhere smoosing. Horrible. So many have had so much plastic surgery I do not recognize them until they whine at me."

"Oh thank god, I thought it was only me" Ianto sighed theatrically and they both laughed.

"Here we are Tiger" Jack arrived with their drinks and he looked over at the man "Chef Justice?"

"Hello there Jackson. Are you parents here tonight?"

"No sir. Mama has one of her convenient heads. Dad was so relived" Jack told him and again the man laughed, then he turned back to Ianto with a look of interest.

"So... you and Jackson here know one another Ifan?"

"Introduced by mutual friends and we clicked" Ianto nodded "Early days but we are enjoying one another's company immensely."

"Hello darling!" a voice chirped, "Husband, you found some pretties!"

"Nancy" Ianto swung to embrace his godmother, her delight clear as she found not only her husband but her god son…sons.

"Jackie?"

"Hey auntie" Jack took a cuddle as well, then stepped back to let her step into her husband's arm. A late life marriage, both losing their partners and then deciding on one another. Jack had always found it strange that such a handsome woman would choose a portly man like that when she was successful, had plenty of money. He wondered if it was age thing but now as he watched her hand slip into the crook of his arm he saw affection.

"My sister Rhiannon is a terrible gossip as you know. Told me that your new yacht has arrived and apparently her husband is 'spewing' over it." Ianto said calmly and they all laughed as Jack tined to keep up. Rhiannon. Yes, he said he had siblings.

"She is lovely, parked next to your grandfather's one. Next time you are at the docks, come take a look. I am hoping to sail her this summer." The man nodded hugging his wife around her waist affectionately "I named it Nancy's Luck."

"Lovely" Ianto smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss her hand as they took their leave.

As they headed away she turned to her husband and said softly "So sad how his family treated him. I am glad he found someone. To think, two of my grandsons … together. Jackson is a handful though."

"As a m I… but you tamed me" he replied to his wife with a squeeze.

They both hoped it was real.


	8. everything changes

"How do you know my god mother?" Jack asked as they sat in the back of the family car, being driven home.

"Well.. funnily enough, she is mine too" Ianto giggled, a little tipsy and happy with the night.

"Really?" Jack asked, also tipsy and a little stupid with the night as he added "she is godmother to her servant's kids or something too?"

Ianto stared at Jack with confusion, then the penny dropped. "Huh? You think … you think one of my parents must have…. Really! Really!"

"What. Just trying to work it out here" Jack said with surprise in the annoyance being shown.

"My mother went to the same boarding school, they were childhood friends" Ianto said, his low tone dangerous as he pulled away from Jack to glare openly at him "Are you being a snob? My mother's family had money ya know, as did me Da's. I might not be rolling in it but I am financially secure. Is that… is that why you keep paying everywhere and will not let me? You think I am.. what… poor?"

Too much booze, a warm night and Jack was a fool. He tried not to but it all bubbled out "Well … you never invite me in, I have NEVER seen the inside of tour apartment. You work in that little library thing, your clothes are vintage so were likely your grandfather's or something. You drive a bloody twenty year old car."

Ianto stared at him with a weird feeling of anger then Jack added "But I fell in love with you. YOU. Not anything else. I don't' care if you are a bum living in the dumpster behind that apartment building. I don't care if you own the fucking mall the store that sold me this watch is in … you. I am in love with you."

Saved. Without even knowing it. He had saved himself as Ianto relaxed.

"Tomorrow, sober and with all my faculties. Tomorrow I shall tell you of my family and my financial status, OK?"

"Agreed"

.

.

.

.

"Sir" the servant stood nervously by Ianto's chair as he tried to pretend to eat breakfast "Phone call. Seemed urgent."

"Damn it Simon, we are having breakfast!" Franklin blustered "Could it not wait?"

"They were most insistent. Frantic almost, sir." The man simpered "For Mister Jones."

Ianto looked up with shock, "Who even knows… oh man. I am so sorry."

Ianto rose and shot to the other room as Jack finished his meal and sat back, sighing as he rubbed at his face. Hungover and vaguely remembering the conversation the night before, he was in apology mode and trying to think of a nice way to show Ianto that money does not matter.

Ianto re-entered the room looking distraught "I am so sorry. I have to go. My grandfather has died…I… I must go."

"Shit" Jack rose from the table "I will…"

"No. No. You have that thing downtown with that judge to get that man's conviction quashed. More important, no. Ah… lovely seeing you all, think you for your hospitality.. er.. a car is coming for me. I am sorry to ruin the morning" Ianto seemed to stall out, then he sighed so deep and sad that the room seemed to shudder with him and Jack rose.

"I am sorry love" he gathered him into his arms and Ianto clung to him for amount, and then pulled back.

"Not as sorry as I shall be as I navigate my siblings, cousins and assorted crap to get him buried. Gods. This will be a shit show of epic proportions." Ianto grimaced weakly letting his head rest against Jack "I wish we had time for that talk. I wish… well. Mote now. I will call you?"

"If I don't call you first" Jack assured him as he led Ianto out the car that had pulled up and Jack was shocked to see a vintage Ghost in all its glory, the man who stepped out to open the door for Ianto bowing politely.

"Mister Jones."

"Hello Lindley" Ianto said as he slid into the back seat, then turned to wave to Jack as the door swung shut and the driver ran around to drive off.

.

.

.

.

Ianto entered chaos.

Servants were crying openly as they rushed about covering mirrors and stopping clocks. All rather silly as Ianto walked through to the drawing room where he knew the vultures… siblings would be. They rose as he walked in and his oldest brother spoke "finally. You remembered where he lived then!"

"I was across town, came as soon as you rang" Ianto countered "you know full well as you sent the fucking car. Do not make this about me!"

"Stop it all of ya!" Rhiannon boomed, her hands on her hips as the oldest sibling and the one in charge right now, she glared at Shawn until he sat back down "Right. Grandy has a will somewhere and I am sure… ah. There you are!"

The undertaker had arrived full of pompous ceremony and the fake platitudes, and the most important thing. The funeral plan.

"Your grandfather made things simple. He didn't want pomp and fluffing as he put it. A simple ceremony and then a good old fashioned party afterwards" the man informed them "He chose the flowers, music … everything and prepaid."

"Oh thank god!" Nigel muttered, the least pleasant brother. Ianto ignored him as he leaned forward to motion the man to continue.

"He wanted Ifan here to speak and he wanted his will reading afterwards, during the party in the other room. Something about expediency as he understands you all to be important people as was he." The man looked around as everyone nodded and Ianto settled back, not interested in the money side of things.

His other grandfather had left him a small sum, his father had spitefully retaliated by leaving him nothing. Wills were not longer his thing.

He just wanted to give his grandfather a little love one more time.


	9. Tiger amongst the flamingos?

"Ridiculous" Lizzy hissed once more, the youngest sister, the only one younger than Ianto stood with open annoyance as they waited for the lawyer to come and read the will.

It had been a quiet funeral and the wake was indeed underway in the living room as they stood in the study, the sketches of the fall line scattered on the desk and Ianto took a moment to pull them over and smile as he saw that the removable cape was there.

"You may have those!" Shawn said to Ianto with a flick of his hand "All that fashion crap. We will probably sell the business and split it as he wants in his will anyway."

Ianto did not answer, finding a chair in the corner to settle back as his siblings and two cousins discussed their ideas on what might happen now.

"Well, mama was their only child. They only had us as grandchildren." Lizzy pointed out with her nose in the air, looking over at the two cousins from her father's side.

"He had a lot to do with all of us" Rhiannon reminded her "Including the cousins there. I remember all the parties hosted here for us kids. Nanny and Grand-T were both loving as were Gran and Grandy. We did well from Grand-T and I know we will all agree to accept the will this time. I see no point in the theatrics that the reading of Da's will resulted in."

Ianto held his hands up as he was not part of that either. Learning he was cut out had been a blessing as the siblings had torn at one another like bloody jackals. The personal servant of the grandfather entered with a small plate of savories and finger foods, placing it down "You all need to eat something."

"Huxley, how are YOU holding up?" Ianto asked as he stepped in close to the old man who had been in the family for near on fifty years. Loyal, living and Ianto suspected more than a friend to the old man in his final days.

"A sad day, a sad time but… he was in pain towards the end. He didn't' want to make anyone fuss, you know he hated fuss but the cancer… well. At least in the end he went quickly" Huxley sighed with genuine sorrow.

"Thank you, for everything you have done for him over the years and for being with him when he needed you the most. Grandy was such a quiet reserved man. To have a friend to confide in must have meant so much to him." Ianto said as he patted the man's shoulder then returned to his chair as the old man nodded, going around and refilling glasses.

Champagne. Yes, his brother had demanded champagne for the will reading. How gauche.

"Ah, right" the lawyer entered and settled at the desk then looked around the room "Your grandfather was very strict and wants it said first of all that anyone who challenges the will and his decisions here will get nothing. OK?"

Everyone nods.

"Right, to the twins. Marcus and Malcolm" the lawyer turned to the cousins who looked around with mild surprise, their mother had been the sister to Ianto's Da. "You are each to receive half a million dollars for your comforts."

"Shit" one said with surprise "Whoa. Ta."

As per usual, the other one was silent, nodding his agreement to this brother's voice.

"Right... now. To the rest of you. Again, short and to the point. He wanted me to say that each of you will receive the sum of one million dollars for your comforts and each of your children will receive a ten thousand dollar college fund already set up in their names." He said then looked around the room as he saw the confused faces.

He then took a deep breath for the bombshell "the remaining wealth, properties and business… are to go to the one who deserves them and who he loved the most. Sorry, he said I had to say that. Apart from a stipend of five thousand dollars a month to his good man servant Huxley… all is to go to Ifan Smithson Jones. An estimated net worth in excess of five billion dollars."

Cue the explosion as Ianto sat dumbfounded.

.

.

.

Ianto had left as quickly and quietly as possible, sliding out the back while his siblings rampaged totally unaware of his departure. He stood in the rose gardens he loved so much, remembered his mother play in with him as a child and wondered what the hell the old man had been thinking.

Yes, Ianto loved the business, had hoped to be a master tailor himself but really? Jesus Christ. The Smith and Jones label was one that bore the royal seal it was so highly regarded. Ianto had no idea… shit. Shit. Shit.

Rhiannon found him there "Hey. You seeing Mama playing peek-a-boo in the rose bushes again?"

"Yeah. She loved it here."

"As did you. And now… it's yours." She poked at him "Simon wants to contest. Gorgon has now shown him that not only was it iron clad but now he has lost his money altogether. God, Grandy really wanted to say fuck you."

"I just… what an old shit" Ianto said, and then started to laugh "did you see their faces?"

"Well, you behaved so much better at Da's reading. Nodding like it was not a kick in the gut."

"Well … I am the only one that Mama managed to get the smith in the middle name. Funny … I am the only one that Grandy ever wanted. Maybe Da always treated me differently and I never noticed. Grandy and Grand-T working away at that their first store and cutting fabric as I played underneath them. I always thought it was because I was the baby but Lizzy.. for all her fashion style they never wanted her. Maybe because I didn't throw to Da, I am the only one that looks like Grandy"

"They wanted you. Always, loved you. We all know that squidgy" she said as she hugged him "and now… that little hill has grown to an empire of a few million feet you sit on … god a mountain!"

Ianto could only grunt with the shock setting in.


	10. wait ... who?

"I've been trying to reach you for days!" Jack began as soon as he saw Ianto in his outer office so Ianto held up a hand to let him know he was starting off incorrectly and Jack paused, and then saw the circles under Ianto's eyes. "Shit, come on. Into my office love."

Ianto gladly went in as the squad craned their heads to watch their Captain swing the door closed with a silent glare at them. He went and sat next to Ianto on the old sofa he kept in there for catnaps.

"OK. I want to start" Ianto said, taking Jack's hands "I want to start by saying it is not right to say I have feelings for you."

Jack felt his stomach drop, then Ianto added "truth is, I've fallen madly, deeply in love and the last week without you has been hell. My life is in turmoil and I need to know where we are headed. Are we headed somewhere? I need to know, to find a center to latch onto in this maelstrom. Tell me Jack? Am I a dalliance or are we… are we what I think we are? Are we on the right track to become a couple?"

"Yes" Jack said as Ianto paused for breath "This last week I have worried, pined, tried to break into your apartment… wrong I know but… I had this vision of you hurt and alone and… god. Where were you?"

"My grandfather passed. My mother's father. It was kept quiet from the press but they will sniff if out sooner or later and the shit will hit the fan. I suspect one of my siblings will leak it all soon enough. It has been years since they have had a photo of me and I kept as quiet as I could but it is all about to go sky high. Why I need to know if you are ready for this."

"For what!"

"I am Ianto Jones. Ianto Smithson Jones. My Mother was Jennifer Smithson, my father was Shawn Jones." Ianto stared at Jack then said softly "Smith and Jones, the Master Tailors to the royal family? The largest haberdashery and men's clothing in the country, one of the most prestigious in the world? Them? My grandfathers. Met and their children wed, had me and my siblings. When my father's father died he left me a large sum and the rest to Da. My siblings were put out Da was already saying he didn't think I was his and this seemed to piss them all off more. When Da died he left me out of his will out of spite. I was still worth a few million."

Jack blinked, then pointed finger into the air "Wait… all this time I have been trying to impress you with my money…"

"Yeah. It felt weird, you paying for things and being the Alpha Male but I figured you liked it. And to be honest, it was a lovely change for someone else to be the spender instead of me. If you recall, I did try to pay a few times then gave up as it seemed to insult you." Ianto pointed out and Jack snorted as mirth started to rush in.

"The thing is… my Grandy, Mama's Dad, always had a soft spot for me. Probably because I was treated so harshly by Da and most of my siblings. He and Granny were loving and giving. I leaned the trade and was happy to participate in the fashion design side of things, the last four seasons were actually mostly mine under my Grandy's name." Ianto smiled as he finally laughed softly "My Grand-T, Da's father left the business to his partner, Grandy. As per their agreement that whoever dies first gives it to the other. He left it all to me."

"Shit."

"Shit. Yes. My siblings were all left a substantial fuck you and his man servant who I suspect was his lover towards the end, stipend and the rest… the entire empire … to the only grandchild who showed an interest." Ianto laughed softly "Me. I have gone from a few million to several billion in the bank. The business, properties… holdings. Shares and other such crap. That yacht I was talking to the Chief Justice about moored next to his… all of it."

"Wait. Does this make ME the trophy wife now?" Jack asked with wide eyes, his hand clapping to his chest theatrically "Am I to be a kept woman?"

Ianto laughed softly as he melted into Jack's arms, relieved that he not only accepted this huge bombshell but was not taking it seriously. His fear of either rejection or disbelief had been almost cloying.

"And your siblings?" Jack asked softly.

"Why I think it is prudent to involve the Chef Justice and your father" Ianto sighed "They are kicking up the stink. One challenged and lost his rights already, the others will be looking for loopholes. I see a difficult next few months as the media and my siblings try to crucify me."

"Don't' worry. You have police protection now" Jack said as he pulled Ianto into his lap and cuddled in against him "and believe me.. you are a person of immense importance to me."

Ianto laughed as he let the warmth of the embrace soothe.

Yeas, a shit show of epic proportions.

Especially when they learn he is in a homosexual relationship with Jack Harkness... Captain.


	11. Lizzy

Jack was entering Ianto's apartment for the first time and it felt like he was meeting the in-laws, even though there were none to meet. He stepped off the elevator to find an immaculate and Spartan home that showed Ianto's eclectic side with an old duke box proud and center that took Jack's interest straight away.

"NO!" he gasped ruing to it and hugging it with glee "I always wanted one of these!"

"I know, me too. Saw it at an auction and thought … bugger it. Thought it might be for the store until I realized I didn't' want to share it with sticky fingered customers." Ianto said with a soft smile "I chose all the records in it."

"Wow" Jack looked at the line-up and squealed "Moonlight Serenade! I LOVE this one. It's on my playlist!"

"Really? That was Grandy and grand-T's song. You know, between you and me, I suspect those two were lovers in their younger years before marriage and kids. They both got wistful at this song. Also, as homosexuality is hereditary, I really suspect. Huxley, Grandy's manservant was a loyal man and I am sure his lover who held him in the end. It brings me pace to know… that secret."

Ianto had stopped moving and was looking into the next room with confusion so Jack walked over to look as well, finding a half naked woman passed out on the floor. Ianto made a noise of extreme exasperation as he shrugged of his jacket "Lizzy! How the fuck did you get in?"

"Hmmm?" she rolled over and Jack looked away quickly as it her hair fell back and it became clear her entire top half was exposed. Ianto flicked the jacket over his baby sister and glared at her as she blinked owlishly up at him "Ianto?"

"Yes. This is my home, strange to find me here?"

"Oh thought… now you have the estate you would be there. And this place…well… was free" she sat up and saw Jack looking intently at a painting like it had the secrets of the holy grail in it and she gasped, pulling the jacket on and buttoning it with horror.

"Elizabeth. This is Jack. My fella" Ianto said calmly "Jack, this is my baby blister."

"Blister. That's cute" Jack said as he expended his hand and his jacket flapped open to reveal his sidearm which she saw straight away. She asked "Security guy?"

"Heddlu, Captain of an élite homicide team" Ianto corrected "He is a Harkness, his father Judge Harkness."

"Oh god" she pulled the jacket tighter "Franklin right?"

"Yes." Ianto sighed. Then he looked around the apartment. "You know Blister… I never really liked this place. Lisa did. You want it do you?"

"Well … it is so close to the nightclubs and the shops. With that little sum left to me I can go back to university to get my degree in design I promised him I would… if I have somewhere close to the campus?"

"Horrible child" Ianto scolded without ant malice "Such a terrible girl. Luckily I ws a teenager once… a long…long time ago. Well … I suppose I can live at grandfather's pad now. Huxley was asking me about that. Apparently the staff are a little freaked out at the quiet. Haunted, ya know. I do love that place, Mama loved it too. Almost all my good memories of her are there."

"I remember her playing the big white piano, singing to us at Christmas there. Christmas was always a fantastic thing, and then she died." Her face fell.

"Yes, you were still so little. I tried to protect you a best I could. A horrible time for all of us, at least me being a teenager I had some control, you were only a little girl. Barely eight when she… died." He sighed.

"Killed herself" she said with a snort, walking to the large window to look out over the city as she hugged herself "We can say that. Killed herself. Da drove her to it, but in the end it was her escape."

"I will arrange for someone to come help clear out what I want to take and I will leave you as much as I can. It's only a few pieces, my clothes and artworks. You can move in… this time next week?" Ianto asked tiring to face her.

"You're shitting me!" she said with awe "You are REALLY giving me this place?"

"Still in my name, my insurance and such.. yeah. Think of it as my part in your education. I will pay for all the amenities." Ianto said, then turned to Jack "She knows the pin for the online food ordering, little minx has been using it for almost a year Cariad and thought I didn't notice all those pizzas suddenly on my credit card and Lizzy… all you have to do it get that degree. Then come work with me."

"Seriously? You will pay the power, water.. phone… everything? insurance… oh my. My money can be all mine?"

"Yes darling. Come now… don't tell the others. You know they will carry on like spoilt brats. Anyway, I promised mama to always take care of you. Trouble that you are." He scolded as he pulled her into a hug "At least I will know you are safe in this security bubble."

"Oh Toto, thank you so much" she squealed, throwing her arms around him with glee "And Ianto? Sweetie? Will you leave that huge bed?"

Ianto laughed as he shook his head "Of course. Claimed it have you?"

"Well… the guy I screwed into it last night might not get up for a while" she grimaced and Jack stormed through to look at the unconscious male, then return with a look of disapproval. This was still Ianto's house and she was disrespectful … not to mention a teenager still.

"No drugs officer I swear" she held up her hands "just soooo much tequila!"

"Come on, we were young and dumb once" Ianto said as he pulled on Jack's arm. "She is on birth control, there are condoms by the bed. She knows the rules and my expectations of her. Come on, I am sure you were worse. You were probably that one in the other room, right?

""Speak for yourself" Jack said haughtily "I was quite regular ta muchly, a little wall flower."

Ianto roared with mirth as he stepped over to kiss Jack without a second thought. And that was how Lizzy met the man her brother was in love with and decided she liked him too.

No matter what the others were going to think.


	12. Jack starts to get his head around it

"You didn't know?" Toshiko asked, sitting on the edge of Jack's desk.

"That he was part of the most powerful family in the entire fucking world? No. I didn't" Jack huffed.

"God. I … it never occurred to me to tell you, after all. You are supposed to be a detective" she smiled "Ianto didn't warn you? He did say it was refreshing to have someone else paying for him."

"And here I was starting to think he was high maintenance. God. All this time he was mildly amused by my attempts to flash the cash" Jack laughed as he took her needling with good grace "can you imagine? Multi-billionaire. _**I'm**_ the trophy wife!"

"Well … if he marries you" she pointed out.

"I can see my mother demanding a pre-nup only to then learn that he is the one who needs one" Jack roared with mirth.

"So… you are not telling them?"

"Not their business. So far so good with the whole family thing, his apparently will not be pleased about me and really… it's no one's business." Jack shrugged "Seriously… I am just so overwhelmed. I go to see the estate after work. I understand it's bigger than ours."

"God… yes. It's immense. I used to go there for his birthday parties. 'imagine horses and lamas and even a small elephant one year" she whispered leaning in close as Jack's eyes widened.

"An elephant?"

"IT was only a little one" she said with wide eyes then giggled "Seriously…opulent has nothing on this place. Ianto will hate it at first, will want to change everything. Swap marble for wood… pull down gold coloured drapes for red velvet. Yeah, by this time next year it will be an entirely different house."

"I met Lizzie. Naked and half drink, lovely lass" Jack said as he settled back and she laughed some more.

"She is more like Ianto's pseudo daughter I think. He's really protective of her. Imagine, your father denying you are his son … Lizzie is the spitting image so it was impossible for him to deny her but it left a nasty taste in their mouths." Tosh nodded.

"So … the grandfathers were friends, Ianto suspects part time lovers back in the days of weed and love beads. They grew up, got married and their respective children fell in love. Then went on to have Ianto and his siblings. Ianto's father was abusive and generally nasty, the mother committed suicide…what… ten years ago? Eleven?" Jack asked and she nodded then he continued "The grandfather than died then left Ianto a little something extra to the others as he saw that Ianto wss being the most abused by the father now. The father then cut Ianto out of his will out of spite and the siblings got it all. Now… now the second grandfather dies and seems to have left everything to Ianto out of his own spite for the way he was treated."

"Ianto is a designer too" Toshiko corrected him "Not only did he learn at his Grandy's feet, he went on to be an amazing designer. Went through design school, he is wonderfully artistic. The Grand fathers set up the Smith & Jones Tailor Shop that became the fashion empire, one pulled away before it blew up and went silent and the other kept it all going. Now its Ianto's. I don't' know it all but suspect that Grand-T left Ianto his shares so now he had the shares of Grandy… he has the major share holding for the design house. Is he does, it is wonderful as he is the one who had designed most of the fall collection oh so quietly for the last three years."

"Really?"

"Yes. Amazing eye for colours, lines… I have some of his dresses in my wardrobe and they are really fabulous." She gushed "I want to ask him to do my wedding dress but haven't got the balls yet."

"Dresses" Jack repeated, "He does those? Women's fashion too?"

"Oh yes, Ianto likes to see a dress furl around a woman's shins. Ianto is so amazing. Something Lisa admired about him, his ability to dress her so well. She has an amazing very, like a dancer and … well… I think Ianto liked her in his designs. When he heard her badmouthing him and scoffing that she was going to change thing when she became lady of the house… he finally looked and saw the wardrobe she had created he saw the hundreds of thousands of dollars there alone … then the shoes, handbags… bling… then the ring thing and he was just… out of there!"

Jack pondered this as he sat back.

Money was no object, it was gauche.

Jack knew he had been approaching this all wrong. He was not supposed to impress Ianto, make some statement or flash himself about to get his attention.

He was supposed to show Ianto he had HIS attention.

Damn, this dating this is so complex.


	13. another date? oh .... Jack!

Ianto was absently sitting at the desk fiddling with a sketch left behind, not quite liking the lines and he picked up a pencil to correct the collar. He was still humming to himself as the third sketch was redone into something he liked when Huxley entered the room.

"Sir?"

Ianto hummed, looking up and smiling softly "Hux, you know you don't have to call me that. Lord, I grew up on your knee."

"Of course sir" he said calmly, this not the first time Ianto had said this "I came to tell you that man of yours is out in the rose garden."

Jack?" Ianto perked up sitting back with surprise. Was he supposed to be here. Did they have a date? Really, the last few days had all melted together since he had moved in. He hadn't left the house pulling thing about, taking things out and making a list for the things he wanted.

Damn, he had been forgetful and poor lovely Jack was probably here to see if he was still alive.

Ianto rose and headed out only to pause on the top steps of the mansion's huge back patio. Below him on the immaculately cut grass was a tent. A tent with two pots of colour either side and Jack sitting with a lump of wood from somewhere as his seat while he cooked a pot of water over a gas cooker.

"Jack?"

"Hey. I know you are busy so I thought I would wait for you" Jack said as he dropped some oodles into the water "No hurry."

Ianto blinked, then stated to giggle as he saw the man's funny side. Cheeky. "Is tht right?"

"Yeah. You know.. there are fish in that pond over there, I can eat for days" Jack said with a sniff.

"The Koi."

"Yeah, big bastards. I have salt."

Ianto giggled some more and stepped down to the grass, now walking over to look into the four man tent. A blow up mattress was inside, covered with many.. many quilts and fluffy duvets. The pillows were at least eight.

Ianto looked at Jack, "You will sleep in here?"

"Well ... I don't know about that. Sleep is overrated" Jack said as he rose to walk towards Ianto "after all… lots of things you can do in a tent."

Ianto roared with mirth, letting Jack pull him into his arms and kiss him softly, the idea of camping in the back yard to wait for his lover so childish yet… sweet. Then he looked behind the tent and saw the picnic set up so they could eat and see the roses his mother loved so much.

"Oh… oh Jack!"

"Well … I can cook noodles but I hate to think what they will taste like. I knew you would come down to check and … well .. a picnic?" Jack said as he turned off the cooker and motioned Ianto to walk around.

Ianto settled and watched Jack pour the wine from a cardboard box with a bladder into a mason jar, giggling as Jack added a strawberry with a flourish, then open the takeaway containers to revel the Indian food from the same place as the empty cartons he had seen in Ianto's rubbish. Not stalking… much.

Ianto was touched, gigging as they spent a good hour or so talking about things then they went into the tent where they lay on the bedding, Jack's hands sliding over Ianto in such a soothing way. They wanted to make love, they did but both knew this was not something to be rushed.

This was different.

This needed time, they had time and they both wanted to do this right.

They both felt it down deep in their bones… this was the one.

Thy slept like the dead in the heat of the late afternoon.

Entwined.

.

.

.

"Ianto?"

Ianto ginned and opened one eye, finding Rhiannon standing at the entrance of the tent, looking in with confusion. ""Is this a protest sit-in or something?"

"Rhia? Hey" Ianto sighed rolling from Jack who simply rolled over and kept sleeping. Ianto found that sweet, rising to head out of the tent to his sister who waited on the seat. "Hey."

"That the guy Lizzy is raving about? Your prince?" she asked.

"Yes. He is a prince… actually … he is a king. Treats me like a king too" Ianto said back, bristling openly at her and she blinked with surprise as Ianto did not defend like that.

"So… seems serious then?" she asked more gently "You look … happy."

"I am" Jack said from the tent's entrance and Ianto lit up as he saw that Jack had woken after all, his face softening as Jack exited to sit next to him, both men sitting so close their thighs were touching.

"Well ... good" she said with a nod "The others are still in knots. Sean has demanded a family meeting to 'sort this shit out' or something. Were you invited?"

"Seriously? I think I am the SHIT in question" Ianto giggled.

Rhiannon watched Jack disappear back into the tent then reappear with one of the quilts, placing it around himself and Ianto, pulling him close as the last vestiges of sleep clung to them still.

She saw it.

Ianto's face could never hide his feelings. Not from her.

He was in love.


	14. meet the family

Jack heard the voices before he saw them, three of them storming though the front doors as Huxley tried to head them off and Jack knew they were siblings here to upset Ianto so he acted without a second thought.

He stepped into the path of the one in the lead, seized the nearest idiot and swung the dipstick around, forcing the arm up the man's back as he yodelled with shock, then he propelled him back out those doors, turning to the two behind him, "well? I never done that to a woman before but… are you men? Sorry, all that hair…"

The cousins were flummoxed but also slightly amused as they had only come to see if there would be fireworks. They explained to Jack that they were happy with their inheritance and found this a hoot. Jack quickly remembered there were twin cousins that Ianto did like so he smiled and pointed at the office while he watched Huxley lock the door against the one yelling abuse outside.

Jack was not concerned, knowing the security outside would soon move him on as the laughter from the office told Jack the cousins were as welcome as he had thought. He entered to find one already sitting on the desk as Ianto slapped at him and scolded for being on the drawings.

"So you will keep the business going?" One asked with iterest, "They will hate that even more. Especially if you are successful at it. We mean…of course you will be… Grandy and GrandT taught you everything."

"Well, the last two years have been mostly my designs already" Ianto admitted.

The other one who rarely spoke said in a soft musical voice "Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to gloat" then some soft laughter as the twins shard some sort of psychic amusement.

"Don't mid them, always were like that" Ianto smiled easily at Jack "So … what do you make of my brother ?"

"Well… he is all I hoped for and more" Jack said in a gushy voce "I think I made an impression too!"

They were all laughing, then the yelling got closer and Ianto's smile faded "He didn't scale the security fence!"

Yep.

Jack was angry now, seeing how easily this twit had got around the security and he stepped out to help at them remove him and as much as he really wanted to hit the prick hard … for Ianto… he just slapped him around a bit. Harder than it looked maybe. Felt … OK.

Looked like a cat batting a mouse about.

Ianto came out of the office with his cousins and they stood with their mouths open as Jack hit the brother again, this time the sound was like a gun going off and Jack followed it up with another propelling out of the front doors that Huxley had gallantly swing open for him. Right into waiting security.

"If I see him in this house again I will thump you instead!" Jack roared at them with anger "What the fuck are you doing? Braiding each other's hair? Next time fucker… I will arrest you for pissing off a police officer!"

The cousins were cracking up, hanging to Ianto as they laughed and poked at him, whispering that he really had a live one there.

Ianto just felt such… relief. Jack was handling it, Jack was not hesitating, or looking to Ianto to do anything, merely taking care of business and it felt really good to see that he knew what Ianto wanted, acted and didn't seek approval.

Finally the house was quiet and Jack said boldly to Huxley "Thanks Huck. You know what? We both need a good stiff drink, come on. Whiskey?"

"I don't mind if I do" Huxley answered with genuine delight as Jack threw an arm around the old man's shoulders and led him to the den "Really… sounds nice."

OK. Just when Ianto felt like he couldn't catch any more feels… Jack goes and does that. The delight on Huxley's face as Jack led him to the other room with that affectionate hug just really did it. Ianto sighed as he leaned back on the door frame and smiled wistfully after them.

"Cousin! You know… that is a keeper!"

"I know" Ianto said happily "He is right? My prince charming. A little rough around the edges, a little … dirty. Who knew… he is the perfect man for me. Sexy, clever, witty and dangerous. Ooooo, I think I may have to marry that man."

"Oh my god, gonna unlock the hidden level!" the other twin muttered then they both giggled and Ianto looked at them weirdly.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Weirdoes.

"Come on you little creeps, we need some of that whiskey too" he finally said, getting each in a headlock and propelling them towards the den as they squealed and giggled.

But Ianto knew they were right.

Jack is the one.

A keeper.


End file.
